1. Field of the Art
The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to carburetor control for such internal combustion engines.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,737 issued Dec. 8, 1989 and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,945, issued July 31, 1984. In both these patents, there is disclosed a carburetor including an air induction passage, a valve located in the air induction passage and operably movable between open and closed positions, and a fuel supply valve operably movable between open and closed positions.
Both of these patents also disclose a control rod which is mounted on the carburetor housing for both axial and rotary movement, and which is operably connected to the valve in the air induction passage to effect movement thereof between the open and closed positions in response to one of the axial and rotary movements and to the fuel supply valve to effect opening and closing movements thereof in response to the other of the axial and rotary movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,735 additionally specifies that the rod 42 is carried by a U-shaped support bracket 51 having one end or leg 52 fixed to the carburetor by the screws 55.
Attention is also directed to the following additional U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,322 issued on Sept. 24, 1974.